Lost But Found
by Draceria
Summary: Ginny has just graduated from school and is now living in London. Draco had broken up with her when she was almost done with school. Now Ginny has a secret that will change her life forever. Pairings are: D/G, H/OC, G/Hr


TITLE: Lost but Found  
  
Summary:Ginny has just graduated from school and is now living in London. Draco had broken up with her when she was almost done with school. Now Ginny has a secret that will change her life forever. Pairings are: D/G, H/OC, G/Hr  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling only. So don't sue me!!!  
  
~~~~~~~CHAPTER 1~~~~~  
  
"Whew it's hot out there," Ginny closed her door and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water She had just been by the doctor's office. She got some surprising, but shocking news. She was trying to stay calm and hoping that the doctor was wrong. Dr. Rollinstine had proof though, everything was positive.  
  
Yes, it was true, Ginny Weasley was.....pregnant.  
  
The problem was, she was alone. No one there to help her raise it. Ginny wasn't sure who the father was, but she had a good idea who. Nothing was sure that he was the father. She was heartbroken when he broke up with her. He said that he didn't love her anymore. She still felt something for him, but the more she thought of him the more she hated him.  
  
"Well, Ginny you got yourself into this mess so your going to raise it and care for it and love it," she told the mirror in front of her. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and there stood her best friend, Ashley Parker.  
  
"Hey, watcha doin'?" she asked as she walked inside.  
  
"Nothing much, but I do have something to tell you." Ginny thought she should at least tell her best friend. Ashley is a very caring person and would give help to anybody. She is 5'10" and has long golden blonde hair with blue eyes. She has been going out with Harry for 2 years. Ginny's crush on him ended in 5th year.  
  
"You might want to sit down."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"How do you know if it's bad or not?"  
  
"Well, people always ask you to sit down when it's bad."  
  
"Not always, it could be good."  
  
"What were you going to tell me?"  
  
"AshIampregnant," I know she couldn't understand a word I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ash I'm pregnant."  
  
There was silence for a while. I didn't know how she was going to react, then she broke the silence.  
  
"Ginny, congratulations I'm happy for you!"  
  
"Did I miss something here? I just told you that I'm having a baby and your congratulating me? I mean there isn't even a father for the baby."  
  
"I know that's why I'm going to help you through this. Your going to have to find a father for this baby so I suggest you find a decent boyfriend, go out for 6 months or so and maybe talk to him about being a father to your child."  
  
"Ash I can't just go out with someone and ask them to be a father to my child."  
  
"Then what other choice do you have?"  
  
Ashley left after 2 hours of talking. She had a date with Harry tonight. Ginny went to take a shower. Hoping that it would help her clear her mind. She hopped out and got dressed. Then her doorbell rang.  
  
'It's 12:37 in the morning, who would be at the door at this time? 'She walked to the door and opened it, only to faint next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next thing Ginny knew she was lying on her couch when she saw someone sitting beside her dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead.  
  
"What happened?" She asked groggily  
  
"You fainted," said a deep male voice.  
  
Ginny looked up to see the last person she'd expected.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You don't look too happy to see me," said Draco.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't either if you knew what I knew," said Ginny angrily. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Since Potter killed Voldemort, my father has been trying to take his place, but the ministry caught him and took him to Azkaban to be executed immediately. So I left and I need someplace to stay."  
  
"How long will you stay?"  
  
"About 2 or 3 months."  
  
"2 OR 3 MONTHS!!!!!! No no uh-uh no way. It won't work."  
  
"I'm not asking to be your boyfriend Weasley."  
  
"Fine you can stay, but you sleep on the couch."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." With that she went to her bedroom.  
  
THANK YOU: I just wanted to say thank you Polegara for being my beta reader. You've been awesome!  
  
(A/N: Well did you like it? I hope you did. This is my first fanfic I've ever written so if it sucked that's why. Please Review!!!!! Flames are welcome too.  
  
~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
While Ginny was at home taking a shower, Ashley was walking to her apartment to get dressed. Harry would be there in about an hour to pick her up.  
  
50 minutes later she was dressed in a soft blue dress that went down to her ankles. It went lovely with her blue eyes. DING DONG!!! 'Well, that must be Harry,' thought Ashley as she went to open the door.  
  
"You, umm, look nice," he said nervously as Ash walked out the door.  
  
"Thank you Harry."  
  
"I was thinking that we could go eat at San Chino's, then maybe we could go to a movie or something," he said as they walked down the street.  
  
They arrived at San Chino's and ordered their food. They sat in silence for a while. Then Harry did something that made Ash's heart skip a beat. He got down on one knee and brought out a small velvet box, he opened it.  
  
"Ashley Parker will...will you marry me?" By now everyone in the restaurant was watching the two lovers.  
  
Ashley was surprised and shocked, she had been wanting to here those words forever.  
  
"Yes, Yes of course I'll marry you!!!" Harry slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Everyone clapped in the restaurant and congratulated them. The manager even decided to pay for their tab.  
  
"Oh Harry, you don't know happy this makes me!" She said as they walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"I sold my old Firebolt to get you that ring," replied Harry.  
  
"Thank you Harry."  
  
She turned to him and they grew closer and closer until finally their lips touched. The kiss got deeper, but Harry was still so gentle with her. Finally they had to take a breath. 'Whew, I love it when he kisses me like that,' thought Ash as they started walking to the movies, but they had to get a rain check on it because tickets were sold out to "LORD OF THE RINGS" and all the other movies were boring. Then it started to rain. They decided since they were closer to Harry's House they would stay over there till it stopped. They went inside and Harry put on some tea.  
  
"Hey Harry I'm a little tired, can I just stay over tonight?"  
  
"Sure, um, I'll let you have my bed and I'll take the couch."  
  
"No, I can take the couch."  
  
"Here have some tea," Harry passed her a cup of tea. They drank their tea quietly until Hedwig started screeching because Harry had forgotten to feed her, he was so nervous. They finished and went to find some PJ's for Ashley.  
  
"Here you can wear these, and your not sleeping on the couch."  
  
After a while of arguing they finally decided that Harry would sleep on the couch and Ash would sleep in the bed.  
  
"Harry I feel bad taking over your bed."  
  
"It's OK, I'll make due on the couch," then he went to kiss her goodnight and leave, but instead when he kissed her goodnight, he ended up sleeping in the bed too.(A/N: I think you can guess what they did)  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I did this chapter just for my friend, Polegara. Please Review!!!! 


End file.
